Alex charms a boy MY way!
by Spike is the BIG BAD
Summary: Hi, my sister wrote this. her name is Vicki so why don't you read it and boost her confidence by reviewing?  This is my sister's version of the episode in entitled Alex Charms a Boy. It's fun and touching. You'll love it, so way don't you try it?
1. they meet they greet they fall in love

Alex yawned and glanced up just as a cute boy stepped up to her. She smiled flirtatiously

"I think you dropped this." He said in a thick English accent as he held up a paint brush.

Alex shook her head. "No, sorry, that's not mine."

He nodded. "I know, actually its mine, but I wanted a reason to come talk to you. By the way, my name is Mason, Mason Grayback."

Alex put her hand out. "Hi Mason, my name's Alex Russo. So, did you live in England before now or do you just know that girls fall for a British accent?"

Mason blushed, taking Alex' hand. "No, I'm really English. I lived in London 'til I was thirteen, that's when I, my mum and my father came across the pond to New York."

"There's a pond to New York?" Alex questioned.

He shook his head. "Sorry, English term I guess."

"Oh, okay then. You like America?" she asked.

"Yes, but I have never been so happy about moving as I am now that I've met you." he kissed her knuckles.

"Well," Alex returned, trying to get her mind to think of more words then _hot_ or _mine_. "I've never been so glad someone moved here before."

Mason chuckled warmly. "Well I'm happy to hear that. Would you by chance care to accompany me to a movie or a drink or something?"

Alex suppressed the desire to jump up and down squealing. "I'd love to. How's about you meet me outside school?"

"Thank you," he said.

Alex quirked her head. "Why?"

"Because I never thought the most beautiful girl in New York would agree to go out with me." Mason answered as he backed towards his desk.

The art teach came in and class began.

….

Alex found Harper after class and forced her to listen as she rattled on non-stop about Mason.

"And did I mention he's English?" Alex asked, stricken at the thought that she might have left that important information out.

Harper groaned. "Yes," she sighed. "you did. Actually you mentioned every other tidbit about Mason, and about your date, and about your marriage, and about your children. Twice. I know you're excited about this guy, but why do you have to take it out on me? I'm not the one who made you happy, Mason's the one you who should be suffering here."

Alex snorted. "That's not funny Harper. You know darn well that I always put up with all of your speeches about how _wonderful_ Justin is. You know I don't even like Justin!"

Harper gasped. "Take that back. Everybody _loves_ Justin! Besides, maybe I won't like Mason. Maybe he's a… a weenie."

Alex cried indignantly. "First of all, Harper, no one likes that know-it-all brother of mine. And second, I hope you don't like Mason. He's mine so keep your hands off him. Don't even think about him. Forget he exists."

Harper guffawed. "Well you've done a great job selling me on not liking him," she said sarcastically. "you know, since he's the most wonderful guy in the world. But don't worry over this. I won't steal your guy. Even though I could if I wanted."

Alex pulled Harper by the shoulder and gave her a hug. "You always know how to make me laugh. You're the best, you know that?"

"Yeah," Harper replied sunnily, "just a little bit."

The clock on the wall showed time running short.

"Look. We'd better get to class," Harper said, trotting off.

Alex tsked. "She knows I don't do class." Alex sauntered off to cause trouble elsewhere.

…..

As the days ran to weeks, Alex and Mason had gotten to know each other very well. She found out that Mason was a werewolf. When she told her family, Max could not have been more overjoyed. She revealed that she was a Wizard, although her dad was none too happy about that. They got along great and Alex thought fiercely that nothing would change that.

Except, he had yet to meet her family, and that scared her. Who knew what they would do to him? But, if he survived that, everything else was smooth sailing.

The whole Russo gang was in the living room when she brought Mason in to meet them.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Russo," Mason grinned. "Alex tells me you play guitar. I play too, but not all that good."

"You should practice more. I could tutor you!" Teresa said enthusiastically. "I always say, music should be played for more than just the fun of it."

Mason opened his mouth to answer, but stopped, a stumped expression settled on his face.

Max piped in. "Hey Mason, do you love Alex? Oh! And what's it like when you're totally covered in fur?"

"Max, shut up! Mom," Alex said pleadingly.

Mason shifted his feet uncomfortably "Well, it's like ... Uh, I don't know how to answer that."

"Go sit down, Max." Teresa shook her head, lifting her palms as if to say, "what can you do?"

"Sorry Mason. Kids, you know. So, do you love my daughter?"

Alex' eyes widened. "Mom!" she cried.

Mason chuckled nervously. "Yeah. I do, actually." He turned to Alex. "I had envisioned telling you in a different setting, but I admit I've fallen for you, Alex Russo. I hope my feelings are not one-sided?"

Alex gave in to her childish whims and jumped up and down squealing. "Of course I love you! Ooh, Mom. Didn't I tell you he was great?"

"Gross," Max snorted.

"Calm down, Alex," Jerry suggested. "You're going to faint."

When Alex and Mason escaped the Russo household and headed out of Waverly Place Sub Station, Alex said, "Mason, that's the most beautiful thing anyone ever said to me."

Mason took her hand, squeezing it gently. "It was just the truth. I love you."

Alex turn him towards him, pressing her lips against his. "I love you too." She whispered as they pulled apart.

Mason wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they headed off. He felt his heart skip a beat as Alex snuggled into his side, snaking an arm around his waist. Mason leaned down, kissing her again.

Max's voice rang out, "Ick! How can you do that? Yuck, sister germs."

Mason looked up at the Max, whose upper part of his body hung out a window, and answered happily. "What can I say, Max? She charmed me."


	2. dances with wolves and big news

It was the day of the big dance at school and Alex couldn't have been happier that Mason was her date.

Alex came down stairs wearing a beautiful dress. It was purple chiffon and satin. The chiffon made an "X" on her neckline and tied into a little knot in the small of her back. The satin was an empire waist cut and fell right to the floor. Her hair was curled and hung loosely at her neck. All in all she was feeling very pretty.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Mason standing there with a corsage in one hand and his other hand was held out for her to take. "Alex you look ravishing. I got this for you."

Mason let go of her hand for a second before he took it again and gently placed the purple corsage on her wrist. Alex smiled at him as they started to walk out.

Just before they were home free Alex's mom and dad came out from the back of the store.

"Wait, no leaving till we get a picture of you two. Jerry grab the camera."

Her dad begrudgingly jogged up stairs to fetch the camera as her mom came up to them.

Her mother took her face in her hands, "Oh sweetie you look beautiful. I'm so happy we were able to catch you two before you left."

Alex smiled and heard her dad yell something in agreement as he came panting down the stairs with the camera in hand, "Okay honey stand next to Mason and I'll get a real quick pic."

Alex stood next to Mason as he wrapped his arms around her.

Her dad flashed the picture "Okay got it, Thanks .You two have fun, and remember Alex, no magic."

Alex nodded and rolled her eyes. "okay, okay. No magic, gotcha." With that they were out the door and on their way to the dance.

_**W.O.W.P.****W.O.W.P.******_

Alex looked around. Was it just Alex or was everyone looking at her as she and Mason made their way to the dance floor?

Alex smiled as a slow dance started.

Mason put his arms around her waist and Alex wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that just looking into each other's eyes. Even when the song changed and the tempo sped up, they just stayed in each other's loving embrace.

Someone bummed into them and Alex fell on her butt. "Ouch, hey! Who did that?" Alex saw none other than Justin and Juliet.

Juliet dropped down to Alex's side "Oh, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to do that. Really it was more Justin fault. Do you know that he's a terrible dancer?"

Alex giggled as they got up from you floor. "Yah, well I'm pretty sure that comes from the male side of our family. you should see my dad dance. no, wait, on second thought maybe you shouldn't, it can get a little embarrassing."

The Juliet giggled until she saw Mason. Her face drained of any color it had. "Mason? Oh no, this cannot be happening. No, no, no. How did your family find me?"

Alex looked up at mason, who looked very much like a statue. "Mason, what's Juliet talking about? Why is you family looking for her?"

Mason gulped and tore his gaze away from a very upset looking vampire. "Well you see Alex- well, awhile ago me and Juliet dated, and well you see. My family believes in all kinds of old wives tales. And you see one of them being."

Mason sighed. "one of them being that me and Juliet must - must get married. You see I'm wolf and she a vampire and because of_ that_ my crazy parent think we must marry before my 21st Birth-day. or a curse will fall a pone them."

Alex shook her head. "Wait a second, you and Juliet have to get married!"


	3. Meet the parents

Alex paced her around the Sub Station.

Teresa gently grabbed her by the arms. "Honey I know your upset, but all your pacing is making me dizzy."

Alex half laughed half sobbed. "Way does this happened to me? Why do I get the boyfriend who's not only a wolf but also cursed to marry _Justin's_ vampire girlfriend?"

Teresa hugged Alex. "Oh Sweetie I know it hurts and that it feels like it'll never get better, but trust me you'll feel better soon."

Alex pulled away and smiled sadly. "Thanks mom, I'm starting to feel better already."

Teresa shrugged. "What are mom's for if not helping their daughter's experience a broken heart for the first time"

Alex looked at her Mom in horror. "You mean there'll be more?"

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Nope this is it, your first and last broken heart."

Before Alex's could answer the door to the sub shop swung open and Mason came running in.

"Alex I was worried about you. the way you ran out of there I thought something bad might happen to you."\

Alex looked at Mason like he was an idiot. "You mean like me finding out that my boyfriend is to marry my _brother's_ girlfriend. Did you mean something like that?"

Mason hung his head. "Alex I never meant to hurt you, and besides it my parent that want it not me."

"Yeah well I'm not seein' an upside. Either way your gonna marry Juliet, one way you guys would at least be happy- Wait a second scratch that, you're right."

Mason looked up at her in confusion. "I am?"

"Yup, I'll be much happier if you guys are miserable."

Before Mason could answer the door to the sub shop swung open again and Justin came stomping in with Juliet at his heals.

Justin leveled his gaze to Mason's "You, this is all you and your creepy parents fault. What do think would happen if I called the Monster hunters and told them I knew where they could find a big fat no good lying wolf."

Mason huffed indigently. "Fat! I most surely am not fat."

Alex smacked her head. "I think you're missing the meaning wolf boy. Justin just said he's going to turn you in to the Monster hunters!"

"Ohhh, Oh dear that's not good. Justin you wouldn't really do that would you?"

Before Justin could answer the door to the sub shop once again swung open and a distinguished couple walked in.

Alex looked at them but before she could ask who they where Mason answer her question.

"Mummy Father."


	4. The big ending

Alex' jaw went slack as her eyes shot from the older couple to her werewolf … No, not hers! Bad Alex. she thought. _Remember, you're angry at him!_

Mason drew a deep breath and stepped towards his parents. "How'd you find me here?"

Mr. Grayback drew himself up to full height. "I followed my nose." he said, tapping his upturned honker.

"Of course, I should have known." he shook his head despairingly. "Why are you here?"

Mrs. Grayback sighed softly. "Mason, son, you are sixteen, well on your way to manhood. I… your father… we worry. You have rebelled, you have run away from a responsibility you have brought on yourself. It was you who decided to date Juliet, and it is you who must marry her."

Alex rolled her eyes. "There's no reason he should marry her if he doesn't wanna," Alex argued.

Mr. Grayback glowered at Alex. "There is the curse!" he huffed.

Alex waved her hand dismissively. "Phhh, no such thing."

Mr. Grayback moved towards her. "And maybe there is no such thing as monsters. Care to find out?"

Justin held his hands out placatingly, moving between Mr. Grayback and Alex. "Wait, wait and wait. We need not fret, there's an easy way to fix this," he turned to his sister. "Alex, we're _wizards_, I can do a simple spell to prove there's no curse about to befall Mason's family."

Mr. Grayback's eyebrows shot up. "You're wizards?"

Alex nodded. "Yup, powerful ones too, so I wouldn't threaten me if I were you… But wait, if I were you we wouldn't be in this mess, so I wouldn't threaten me anyway. Did Justin say he'd do the spell?"

She turned on him.

Justin furrowed his brow. "And why wouldn't I? I'm the best wizard in the family."  
>"You are, right next to me that is, the <em>best <em>wizard in the family," Alex scoffed.

Justin clenched his jaw. "I'll do the spell." he hissed through his teeth.

Justin whipped out his wand, swishing it around he muttered. "Dipody doo, dipody dee, if there is no curse, then let us see." He ended the spell by pointing his wand at Mason and then at Juliet.

A whoosh of white light shot from Justin's wand taking form in the middle of the room.

A tall and handsome man turned around in a circle, looking from person to person. "What in the name of magic do you want?" he ordered.

Justin smirked at Alex. "See? Best wizard." He turned to the man. "Kind sir, I have summoned your help, for you see a tragic this has—"

The man interrupted Justin. "Is this guy for real?" He looked at Alex for an answer.

"Amazing, isn't it? That's how he talks to everyone… excepted me. Thank God." she breathed.

The light man interrupted Justin before he could retort. "Then why don't _you_ tell me why I'm here cutie?" he asked.

"Okay," she stuck her tongue at Justin. "We want to know if Mason," she pointed at the boy. "has to marry Juliet," she gestured towards the fidgeting girl. "to escape some dumb curse."

"Why didn't he just say that?" The man flicked his head at Justin. He tsked and motioned for the two nervous teens to come to him.

The two took hesitant steps and stood before the man. Was it their imagination, or was his glowing?

"Okay, hold still." He placed his hands on top of their heads. "Uh, okay. Uh."

He pulled his hands back. "No curse. You two crazy teens never have to marry. But you," he tapped Mason. "you are a wolf. And you," he touched Juliet's shoulder. "are a vampire."

They nodded in slow in concert.

The light man sighed. "So don't go biting each other, you won't like what happens."

Alex quirked her head. "Why would they bite each other?"

"I don't know. Maybe it becomes a big thing with teens, it doesn't matter. You two don't go getting toothy, got it?"

Again they nodded.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I think I'll be leaving." he turned to Justin. "You don't summon me again. I don't care much for you." He twisted around to Alex, winking. "You, you summon me whenever you want sweetie. Names William, William Masters."

Mason growled, shaking off the intimidation he felt towards the man earlier.

"And that's my queue to leave." In an instant his form shot back into Justin's wand.

Justin crossed his arms over his chest, pursing his lips. "I didn't like him. He was a…" he thought for a minute. "butthead," he finished lamely.

Mason nodded furiously. "I very much agree. He was quite a jerk."

"No, I believe my _mature,_ _adult_ bother called him a 'butthead.' Right Justin?"

Mr. Grayback spoke before Justin could respond. "In light of current events, I suppose I can allow you to marry, or date whomever you choose." He smiled gently at his son. "Choose wisely my son, but follow your heart."

Mr. Grey back straightened himself out, once again looking every bit the English gentleman he was. "Come Dear, let us leave Mason to the rest of his night."

With that the older couple strolled out.

"What'd I miss?" Teresa asked, coming out of the kitchen holding a hoagie and chewing thoughtfully.

Alex ignored her mom, concentrating solely on Mason. "So you're free to date freely?"

Mason took her hands in his. "Even if I weren't, I wouldn't leave your side. I'm a loyal sort of dog you know."

A smile tugged at Alex' lips. "Yeah, and don't think it's easy to get rid of me. I'm a loyal sort of wizard."  
>Mason bent his head, moving to kiss Alex.<p>

"Hey, wait a darn minute here," Justin said, getting their attention. "There's no kissing my sister while I'm around. And furthermore-"

Juliet cut in. "Oh shut up Justin." She took the back of his head and pulled his down in to a kiss.

Alex giggled, turning back to Mason. "Now where were we?"

"Right," he leaned down. "about here." He pressed his lips to hers.

Jerry Russo stepped up next to his wife. "What'd I miss?" he asked, surveying his children and their dates.

Teresa shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm as lost as everyone who's been reading this."

**THE**

**END**


End file.
